kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Langrey
Tobias Langrey is the main protagonist of the in-progress story "Kingdom Hearts: Drive to Imagination". He is, like many others in Kingdom Hearts Fanon, a wielder of a keyblade, but it is ambiguous if these are true powers of his heart or merely from his imagination. Appearance Tobias is thirteen years old, and is a pale kid with dark brown hair, looking almost blackish. He covers this up with a knit skullcap, though. Only a couple locks of hair are viewable from his front, but plenty more are viewable from the sides and his back. His hat appears to be rather copper-coloured, or dark yellow. Tobias normally wears cothes that appear too big for him, but this doesn't seem to hamper him. He wears a taupe hooded sweatshirt often, but underneath is a red shirt. Tobias also wears a pair of black pants that were supposedly handed down to him from his older brother, but were kept in nice condition (surprisingly for a hand-me-down.) Personality Tobias Langrey almost seems like a cloud-cuckoolander. He has a very overactive imagination, powerful enough to enable him to wield a keyblade and change his physical prowess. In the real world, he is quite withdrawn and almost quiet all the time, being that kid one remembered as being withdrawn all the time, probably in their own little world. However, in his imagination, Tobias is a lot more outgoing. While he does not act like a full-fledged action hero stereotype, he still has many characteristics of them in his imagination. He regularly delivers lines what he thinks are "Badass" upon destroying heartless. For some reason, he orders his opponents to "die" a lot. It is likely that the personality represents two sides of him, the more quiet and held-back person who he usually shows to the world, and the more dominant person he hides from his peers. 'Weapons' Player's Charge: This is his standard keyblade. It is a single-toothed keyblade. While it can only cut on one side, he is still able to pummel the enemies with it. Player's Charge most resembles a common house key, being mostly rectangular. The mass does make it very good for blocking attacks, however it can only be used to cut on one side because the other side is completely dull. 'Abilities' Strike Raid: Tobias has currently shown himself to be highly competent at Strike Raid. He is also able to control the keyblade by flicking his wrist around. This allows Tobias to strike multiple enemies if need be. Unsuspecting Strike: Tobias can catch the enemy off guard and inflict additional damage. This normally happens while shadows are forming, or when he has initiative and strikes them with a Raid. 'Fighting Style' Tobias's fighting style appears to be a strange hybrid of ranged and melee. While he is by no means incompetent in melee, he mostly likes to try throwing his keyblade. This was usually because he had imagined himself in environments where he was able to get initiative and could find it most practical to stop enemies by throwing the keyblade. However, once his dreams and imagination soon spiraled out of his control, he found himself fighting in a style most comparable to Ventus, quickly and agily striking. 'Quotes' "Shadow. Die." (When starting battle with shadow heartless.) "Now DIE" (When finishing a combo) "Hey watch the hat." '' ''"Sorry, this hat can be itchy sometimes." "Owww! You cheater!" "Am I dying...in a dream?!" '' ''"But...this is MY dream..." Category:Characters